The Impossible Normal Life
by TheDudeLordOfFantasy
Summary: Why does he wear a mask? Why did he become the way he did? Robin doesn't want to remember his past or tell his team of it...but his teammates may find out who their leader is one night on a certain painful anniversary...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Still no TT thing is mine.

(A/N: Yay I'm back with another Teen Titans story. Please enjoy this one as much as my first one my readers and if you like either one I'd appreciate that you either review or pass my stories onto your friends. Thankies!! READ ON!!)

* * *

Robin's POV

_I thought they were gone. I thought I left them behind. I never thought that my past would find me again. I left it all behind didn't I? _

_Well I tried. _

_I tried real hard. _

_But nothing ever works right when I try to do something. _

_Why does my life have to be this way? _

_Will it change? _

_Can I fix my mistakes and if I do will I be able to forgive myself for what I've done?_

_

* * *

_

'Why don't we know who he is?'

'Why do we follow him blindly?'

'We don't even know him?'

'Who is he? How do we know that he isn't working for them?'

'How do we know it isn't a trick?'

'Why does he hide behind a mask?'

Those are questions that had been asked by the entire team for awhile now. But they only try to speak among themselves now. Robin had become so distant with them. They didn't know what anniversary was dawning for him. They didn't know what was going on in his life.........in his mind. They didn't know anything. They couldn't help him. But it was his business not theirs.........

'Who is he hiding from?'

If only they knew that he was hiding from himself.........

* * *

Yea I'm still not done developing the plot completely but like with my first story 'Slade's Apprentice' it'll get done.........PLEASE REVIEW and if you like it pass it on to your friends!! Thanks!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope not mine!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't think he could hear them talk among themselves in the dark. They didn't think he could see them slink off and question him among themselves.

He did notice.

He always noticed.

All the detective techniques he learned from when he lived with.........no he wouldn't say it. He left that life the behind. He knew he had to go back but it was too soon for him. Too many unresolved arguments.........to much had to be forgiven.........it had been almost a year since the last time he saw him. Almost a year since he had been called that man's.........no that creature's 'son'.

That creature knew where he was yet he kept no means of contact with him. He didn't call every day like he used to just because of a stupid little fight. He hurt Robin in spirit so many times that he didn't think that this time would be any different .........but it was. This time he went too far. He didn't realize that the only reason Robin worked so hard for him was because he wanted his praise and his approval. He never got any.........

Robin was in his room. The lights were off and the curtains were shut tightly.

The Titans could never understand. They were all happy.........even Raven. Robin could tell, even if she didn't show it, that she was happy at the tower. He didn't want to smile so he stopped talking to his team outside of battle. He wanted to become distant from them because he didn't deserve their happiness. He didn't deserve anything but the darkness of his mind.

He looked over at the glowing number son his alarm clock.

11:59

One more minute until he had to face another anniversary alone. It was the seventh year of his parent's death. His REAL parents.........he would never really be the son of that careless monster.

The clock face changed and it was midnight.........the start of the day......... the day that just brought painful memories. With his head in his hands he rubbed his eyes and tugged at his hair.

Just like every year before the thoughts came without warning. The same lines.........the same memories.........just like every year before this one. Except that this year was partly different. He wasn't part of a team for the past years. Now he was. What was he going to tell them if they noticed that something was different?

He let them die!!

He stood up and flung the clock at the wall. It broke and pieces of it flew everywhere.

It was all his fault!!

He threw a bird-a-rang at his window, cutting through his curtain and shattering the glass, letting moon light shine in his room.

He was too slow!!

He threw his bed across the room.

He should have noticed!!

He tossed the papers off his desk.

He should have done something sooner!!

He kicked over his lamps, they shattered.

He should have warned them!!

He pulled the light out off his ceiling.

They died!!

He tore papers off the walls

His fault!!!

He smashed his computer.

His entire fault!!!

He turned and smashed his hand into the wall by the door.

"WHY!!" he screamed. "I did nothing! Why didn't I notice?! Why couldn't I save them?!"

"Why?!" he fell to his knees and grabbed at his hair. He didn't get up but just looked around his room that was totally destroyed.

He had never been that upset in his life. He had never destroyed his room that badly before.

"I could've been so happy!" he screamed again but this time there were tears in his eyes. "Why did you have to take them?! Why couldn't you have made me see sooner what was going on?!"

He got up and took a flying leap out his broken window cutting his leg in the process.

'It's my entire fault!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They heard noises.

Crashes and bangs.

The shattering of glass.

Thumps and yells.

It was Robin, it was always Robin.

One by one they each left their rooms and met in the hallway outside his room. They didn't know if they should go in or just wait.

Robin yelled again.

Cyborg knocked on his door, the metallic clank barely louder than the noise coming from within the room.

They heard Robin speaking but they couldn't make out all the words. They heard a bang close to the door and another yell.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled knocking on the door again. "What's going on in there? Are you alright?"

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled entering the room.

His room was totally destroyed, causing the entire team to gasp. Sparks were emitting from the walls and ceiling. There were gashes all over his wall. Plaster was everywhere and his bed was destroyed totally. His papers were everywhere and his curtains were torn to shreds. Glass was everywhere.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled. "What the hell happened?"

"Robin!" Starfire called out.

He wasn't there.

She ran to the broken window and saw a piece of green fabric that was caught on the broken window shards.

Beast Boy turned into a blood hound and started to sniff around the room. His nose led him to the window by Starfire.

"He jumped out there?!" Beast Boy yelled amazed. "Whoa Dude! We're eight stories up!"

"Raven," Cyborg said quietly to her; they were still standing in the doorway. "Can you find him?"

"I can try," she said levitating her self and crossing her legs. "But it's harder to do if the person you want to find doesn't want to be found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know that no one is going to read this. But I just feel like putting another TT story up. If anyone does come across this story can you please review because I don't have many friends and reviews make me smile.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans would I tell you so you could steal them?

* * *

A cold wind blew through the entire city chilling those rare people that were out of there homes. It blew through his hair and made his breath mist. He had goose bumps but he didn't care. It didn't matter. Upon the roof of that building he never felt so alone.

He couldn't tell his friends who he was. He had to keep that secret. That's what "he" said.

_Why did he still obey that shadow of a man?!_

_Why did he still want him to be proud of him?!_

_Why did he still care?!_

_He left that life!_

He left the life of who he was under the mask. His old life was totally gone since he cut himself off from his normal life.

He missed being normal, but there was no turning back. He couldn't have a real life now.

"That part of me is gone," Robin growled fiercely to the north wind. "Ever since they fell I've been Robin!! Dick Grayson is gone from me!!"

"Do you hear that?!" he yelled to the sky. "Do you see what you've done?! He died when they were taken!! Why were they taken?! Why didn't I see it?!"

Just then shouts rang out from below him. He looked over the edge of the building and saw five men wearing black ski masks stopping a couple on the sidewalk below him.

He saw the man in the front of the group; probably the leader, holding a gun toward the man. Two of the men were walking toward the woman with crowbars in their hands.

Robin knowing what he had to do, put aside his self-pity and dove head first off the building, landing gracefully on his feet, between the two groups.

"You might want to leave them alone," Robin said his cape flowing over his shoulders hiding his bright costume underneath, his eyes shining white beneath his mask.

"Really punk?" the leader asked apparently not scared about his sudden appearance. He turned the gun to point at him. "I think you might want to leave."

The gang members were much larger than him and if he wasn't trained he knew that he wouldn't have a chance.........but he was Robin. He could take them.

He threw the civilians his cape. "Keep this around you both. It'll protect you from any stray bullets."

The woman still seemed to be startled by Robin's sudden appearance but the man put a comforting hand on her shoulder as they wrapped the cape around them.

"It's alright Mary," he said quietly. "He's the leader of the Titan's."

Robin flinched when he heard the woman's name.

_**Mary**_

It was his mother's name.

He took a fighting stance and motioned the two thugs with the crowbars to attack.

They did and Robin had one in front of his and one behind him with their crowbars raised and ready to strike. But at the last second he jumped out of the way. They hit each other in the head and they both fell unconscious.

The other two henchmen lunged at him. They didn't have any weapons but they were strong and knew how to fight.

Robin took a few back flips backwards to get away from the man in front of him and landed behind the other man. He sent a kick to the back of the mans head.

The man went down and he was about to attack the last man when he heard a.........

**BANG**

and a scream.........

Then he felt pain.

He had forgotten about the leader with the gun.

He felt the bullet burrow into his back.

How could that have happened? His cape usually protected his back.........but then he realized that he didn't have his cape on.........he gave it to the civilians.

He fell to his knees trying to apply pressure to his wound. He gritted his teeth willing the pain to go away. He gasped willing himself not to black out.

"Lou," the last henchman standing said to the leader. "We should go." He sounded worried. "You said no one would get hurt Lou. We should go."

Lou didn't move. His gun was still pointed at the wounded vigilante.

"Lou come on!"

"Shut up Matt!" Lou yelled.

"But Lou," Matt pleaded. "I heard that he was The Batman's kid. Now The Batman's gonna get us!"

That seemed to get Lou worried. "Matt grab Jerry and Mike. I'll get John. We gotta get out of here."

They ran to a van parked at the edge of the sidewalk dragging their companions behind them. The doors slammed shut and they drove off into the early morning darkness.

* * *

Robin groaned and was bent over on his knees in pain. On hand was on the ground trying to keep him upright, while the other was on still on his back trying to stop the bleeding. He was gasping fro air; he was in so much pain.

The man Robin saved came out from behind the cape and ran to Robin just as his arm gave out and he fell the last few inches to the ground. He rolled the teen over onto his side.

"Honey call an ambulance!" he yelled to his wife.

"No," Robin's weak voice said. "No hospitals."

"What? But........."

"Hit the blue button," Robin said unclipping his communicator from his belt and handing it to the man. His vision was failing and he wouldn't be able to tell the red button from the blue button. "Tell them.........don't involve Batman........."

Robin then fell into a world of darkness; leaving his life in the hands of two complete strangers.

* * *

Yay a fight! What does the blue button do? Review if you want more. I will take any reviews I am desperate!!! PLEASE ANYONE WHO READS THIS PLEASE REVIEW!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own a thing besides plot.

* * *

Tom did as Robin told him and hit the little blue button on the side of the round black and yellow device.

He got his wife Mary to come out from hiding in the shadows and he wrapped Robin's cape around its owner's body. He pulled kept pressing down on the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

He was about to dial 9-11 when out of the darkness headlights appeared. A blue and white car stopped on the street next to them and the back door opened.

No one was driving.

"Mary get into the car!" Tom yelled to his wife and he gently lifted Robin up off the ground.

He didn't know how he knew that the car was the thing he summoned when he used the communicator but what else would he be waiting for?

They got into the back seat of the car and the door shut automatically. Then the car turned around and sped off in the direction of Titan Tower.

Robin's head was on Mary's lap and his body was laid across Tom's. Tom was still frantically trying to stop the bleeding. The only thing they could hear besides the speeding of the car was his labored gasping breaths.

"What do we do?" Mary said to her husband in hysterics. She couldn't take her eyes off the pain filled face of the young teen. "He did this to save us!!"

"Calm down. It'll be ok."

Tom didn't think she believed him but why should she when he didn't even believe himself?

* * *

"Robin!" Raven screamed opening her eyes wide.

"What?" Cyborg asked startled.

"Robin's hurt!" Raven said breathing hard trying to get her thoughts in order. "He's in pain! Oh God there is so much blood.........so much pain."

"What?" Cyborg yelled. "We have to go help him!"

"No he's already on his way.........There are two people helping him."

"What?"

Just then the emergency alarms went off.

"Come on to the garage."

* * *

When the T-car pulled into the garage of Titan Tower red emergency lights were flashing and alarms were blaring. Tom and Mary were covered in Robin's blood. Tom started to get out of the car when he saw four figures running out of the shadows. They stopped when they saw him.

"Who are........."

"Never mind that! Help him!"

Cyborg and Raven ran to the car door while Starfire and Beast Boy hung back.

"Oh God," Cyborg said quietly looking at his team mate and friend. "Star, BB go up and set up the med lab. Raven check him."

Raven climbed into the back of the vehicle, glanced at Mary, then started assessing the situation.

"What was he hit with?" Raven asked the silent woman, not looking up from the wound.

"Uh.........he was shot but I don't know what type of bullet or gun it was."

"How long has he been out?"

"Uh.........ten minutes at the least."

"What's your name?" Raven asked looking into the red tear-filled eyes of the woman.

"Mary."

"Ok Mary I need you to keep pressing down on the wound until we get him up to the med-lab. I'm going to check hi vitals. Alright?"

Mary nodded.

Raven put two fingers on the side of Robin's wrist.

"Pulse is weak," she called back to Cyborg. "And I don't see an exit wound. We'll need to operate and I can't do that. Call Supes we need to get him to Star Labs pronto!"

* * *

Cyborg hit a button on his arm/phone and someone answered.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"SM?"

"Hey Cyborg. What's........."

"No time for talk," Cyborg said cutting him off. "We need you here right now. It's Robin! We need you now! Hurry!"

"What happened........."

But once again Cyborg cut him off.

"Never mind just get your super butt over here. We'll tell you later."

"Alright see you in a few!"

There was a click and the connection was cut.

"OK Raven he's on his way," Cyborg said. "It'll take him about 3 minutes."

"Good," she called back.

Cyborg spoke into his arm again. "BB, Star. We have tyo send him to Star Labs."

"It's that bad?" Beast Boy's voice was heard.

"Yea, Superman is flying over as we speak."

"That was Superman?" Tom asked.

Cyborg nodded.

* * *

Back in the car Raven was trying to use her powers to try and slow the bleeding before Superman came.

Just then Robin started to shake his head and he moaned softly. Then his eyes shot open. He looked confused.

"Robin can you hear me?" Raven asked making sure Mary kept her hands on his back.

"Raven?" he rasped.

"Do you know where you are?" she asked.

"My back," he groaned ignoring her question.

"You were shot," Raven said trying to calm her friend. "Cyborg called Superman and he is on his way to take you to Star Labs."

"That bad huh?" he said trying to smile.

"You must stay awake Robin," she said urgency in her voice. "You must stay awake until you are at Star Labs."

"God Raven it hurts."

"I know Robin just stay awake."

"Who are you?" he asked seeing the other woman in the car.

"Mary," she said seeing the pain in his eyes and hating herself for causing it.

"Mary........." he said distantly. "That was my mothers name........."

"Just hang in there Robin," Raven said squeezing his hand.

"He's here!" they heard Cyborg yell.

* * *

Raven got out of the car letting a man in a blue and red costume lift the boy out of the car.

"Fly fast," Raven said quietly.

"Don't involve Batman," he said recalling Robin's last words to him.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"That's just what he said before he passed out," Tom said trying to get his point across. "He said don't involve Batman."

"I'll try not to but he will kill me if I don't tell him sooner or later," Superman said starting to speed off into the night. In a matter of seconds they were gone from sight.

* * *

Ok time to thank my reviewers:

**A lil' like Raven**: Thank you! You ere my first reviewer for this story! I think I'll be able to update regularly if I get good ideas.

**maroonedpirate11**: YAY for Robin! Every story needs Robin and Beast Boy!!

**Rose**: You should sleep more often! I'm not sure what I'm gonna do to Robin yet..........I don't think I'll kill him because I did that in my last story but I like angst so.........keep reading to find out.........

**Kat**: Your review made me smile! Do you really like this that much? I feel special! Updated!! Hope to update soon!!

**Papaya!**: Continued it and hope to keep continuing if I get good reviews.........

**Secondchild02**: Yay for inner darkness!! I love writing down the main characters thoughts instead of just actions. Thoughts seem to make the fic more personal. Inside I think Robin is a little like Batman and Slade.........dark, secretive, and a little secluded no matter how close his friends are.........

**Kaliann**: I will make sure to update regularly! And if I don't I will have a good reason! I promise ::puts hand over heart and wears to Kaliann:: Ok.........I'll make sure to check out your stories! Oh and by the way it's Ms. Lord!

**Clouded leopard**: oo thanks! I had a bad day today and I looked and I saw your review and it made me so want to type up more so you are mostly the reason there is more up today!! YAY you!!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own this.........pencil! ::holds up pencil:: see it says doesn't say my name on it.........

* * *

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked. "Are we just going to wait here?"

"No," Cyborg said quietly. "We are going to wait at STAR Labs."

"Are we going to call this Batman?" Starfire asked. She was obviously upset about what happened.

"Well, Robin never told us about him, but Superman made it seem like he was someone really close to him," Raven said quietly trying not to show how she felt.

"We must go to Robin!" Starfire said suddenly her eyes aglow with anger. "I will not wait around discussing such petty.........unimportant glormablick! I wish to go and see friend Robin and try to help him."

"Ok Star I'll take you to Star Lab," Cyborg said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But first I want to know what happened."

He turned around to face Tom who was trying to coax Mary out of the car.

* * *

"It's alright Mary," Tom said climbing into the back of the car. The entire back of the car was covered in blood.........Robin's blood. "They'll fix him."

"But Tom it's our fault!" she said flinging herself into his arms; pressing her face into his chest. "He's just a child."

"I know Mary," he said holding his hysterical wife.

"What if he dies?"

"He won't," he said gently looking into his wife's eyes. "He' a Titan."

He took her hand and gently led her out of the car.

* * *

When they stood out of the ca that's when Cyborg really got a good look at them.

They looked to be in their late twenties. The man was slightly tall with short brown hair. He was wearing a red and blue plaid shirt with a pair of jeans, and worn leather hiking boots.

The woman was shorter than her husband and had shoulder length blond hair. She was wearing a black shirt with silver stars on it, a pair of dark jeans and black boots.

They had blood splattered everywhere. It was on their clothes, their hands, their faces and some was even in the woman's hair. Tears were in both of their eyes but only the woman let hers fall. Cyborg took a step towards them and was about to start yelling questions at them but he stopped once he saw the looks on their faces.

He paused and just looked at them. They looked so scared.........so alone. They looked just like Cyborg felt inside. He then took a deep breath and instead of yelling questions and demanding answers he spoke quietly and gently to them.

"What happened?"

The woman whimpered slightly as the man started to answer.

"Me and my wife were coming home from a friend's birthday party; it lasted longer than we expected. We just live two streets away and decided to walk. A gang stopped us," his voice cracked but he kept on going.

"They wanted my wife's purse.........the leader had a gun. Then the Robin leapt down in between us. He threw us his cape and said it would protect us. He managed to knock out three of the men......... his back was turned to the leader and.........we heard a loud bang. He was on the ground."

He had to stop again. It seemed like he was having trouble talking.

"The sot seemed so loud. The gang got away.........I went to him.........he was on the ground.........I thought he was dead."

He stopped again and looked away from the team.

"He told me to hit a button on this," he pulled out Robin's communicator. "Then he told me not to involve the Batman. A car appeared and we got in.........it took us here.........you know the rest..."

"I'm so sorry!" the woman cried hysterically falling to her knees in front of the Titans. "The party ran late! If we left sooner none of this would've happened!"

Tom went foreword and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What are your names?" Cyborg asked feeling a large amount of pity fill up inside of him.

"Uh...I'm Tom.........Tom Shelton and this is my wife Mary," he said helping her up.

"We are the Titans," Cyborg told them as if they didn't already know that. "That is Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire," he pointed to each Titan as he said their name. "You already met Robin........."

There was a silence that filled the entire room.

"We'll drop you off back at the city," Cyborg said quietly, refusing to look at them.

"No please!" Mary cried out suddenly. "Please! Can we stay! It's our fault! He saved our lives! Please let us come!"

Cyborg looked unsure of himself but then Beast Boy said in a small sad voice, "Let them come Cy. You'd want the same thing if you were them."

"Alright but I think we're gonna fly," he said looking at his blood stained vehicle.

"I will be able to carry the one called Mary," Starfire's innocent voice piped up. "She looks to be an enjoyably nice person that I would be glad to fly with."

"I'll get Tom," Beast Boy said.

"Raven I guess you're stuck with me then," Cyborg said with a little smile.

"Oh joy," Raven said unenthusiastically

Suddenly the communicator that Tom was still holding went off in his hands. Tom looking startled handed it to Cyborg who pushed the red button on the side.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Who is this? A dark gruff voice asked.

"This is Cyborg. Who is this?"

"Where is Robin? I must speak with him; it is urgent." The voice said ignoring Cyborg's question.

"He's not here," Cyborg said roughly. "Who is this?" He asked once again.

"Where is he?" the voice asked ignoring his question once again.

"I can't say, but I can tell you that he won't be back for awhile."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Who is this?"

"The man who raised him."

Then the line went dead leaving another deadly silence throughout the tower.

* * *

**maroonedpirate11**: OO I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Did you fail your test? I'm sorry if you did. I had a bunch of tests too that's why it took me so long to update. Hopefully I will update sooner!

**TTReveiwer**: Thanks for making an exception for my story! I feel special now! Enjoy this because I think it'll be my only crossover if not many people like it.

**Raven-Yumichick**: Well here is the next chapter but I' don't think I will have a RobXRae pairing. In my last story it was mainly RobXStar. But don't let my pairings discourage you. Please keep reading after all it is the plot that counts!

**KatzEye**: Yup couples will develop. I just wanted to have a whole Robin inner darkness thing be the main point for the first few chapters. SO couples will come if you keep on reading.

**Spazzfire**: Yay for coolness!

**Clouded** **leopard**: Yay for reviewers! I love them to death!

**TrigunChic**: OK.........I loved your review! It was informative and you spoke the truth! YAY for reviewers like you!! OK about STAR Labs.........I did see that episode where Super Girl had that evil clone but I researched it and this is what I found.........STAR Labs is found in Metropolis (which if you didn't know is where Clark Kent aka Superman lives) it stands for SCIENTIFIC & TECHNOLOGICAL ADVANCED RESEARCH LABORATORIES. It researches meta-human (aka super powered humans) it also confines evil meta-humans. They experiment and sometimes experiment without the permission of the government or just don't tell people what they're doing. The main technician at the lab is Dr. Burton "Hunter" Thompson. The typical number of scientists in a lab at one time can range from 10 scientists to 100.

So as you can see it isn't exactly evil it's just that they experiment a little too much. The reason I sent Robin there in this story was because I don't think his friends know that he isn't a meta-human and they were told if they had any injuries they couldn't handle to send the injured teammate to STAR Labs. So yea......... if you want the site I got this information from you can e-mail me at 

Ok my reviewers! REVIEW FOR MORE!! Thanks!! Until next time....FAREWELL!!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Nothing DC comic related is owned by me.

* * *

Superman had to make a choice between calling Batman or leaving him out in the dark. 

He knew Dick and Bruce had some problems that they hadn't yet resolved, but that was no reason to not let him know that his surrogate son might die.

Batman had to know.

Superman was still with Robin at STAR Labs. He didn't want to leave him. The man of steel was standing behind the glass window looking in on the doctors operating on the young boy; he didn't want to stop watching just in case something happened. He wanted to be in there with them but he couldn't; he'd just get in the way.

He wasn't sure if he should've brought Robin to STAR Labs or not. Robin was a normal human not a meta-human like the rest of the superhero population. But Robin was still a hero; where else was he supposed to bring him?

Tears welled up in his eyes. He'd known Robin since he was a little boy. He remembered the first time he saw him. He was around ten years old and he was the happiest, liveliest child in the world full of so much energy and love. He brightened up Wayne Manor and Superman could see the joy he brought to Bruce.

'What happened between them?' Superman thought.

But before he could ponder that question further a rush of air blew past him ruffling his hair. He heard of squeal of shoes stopping suddenly behind him.

"Hello Flash," Superman said turning around slowly.

"Hey Supes!" the young man in the red and yellow costume said in his usual enthusiastic manor.

"What are you doing here Wally?" Superman asked tiredly, not able to understand how Flash could smile yet he couldn't.

"It's my turn to inspect this place," he said not put out by Superman's tone. "How about you? You aren't scheduled to check this place out until next month. Hey who's the kid?" Flash asked finally noticing Robin ion the other room.

"That's Robin," Superman said trying to keep his voice calm as more tears filled his eyes.

"Hey Supes you ok?" Flash asked noticing his leaders face.

"I've known him since he was ten years old," Superman said not taking his eyes off the boy. "He's only fifteen Wally."

"How did this happen?"

"He was shot protecting two civilians. Now I have to call the man who trained him.........the man who is practically his father.........and tell him what happened.........against Robin's wishes."

Superman clenched his fists tightly.

"Do I know him?" Wally asked. "I could call him for you........."

"No thanks Wally. You know him but I think I should do it," Superman said giving Flash a small forced smile. "How's your inspection going?"

"It's finished. Everything seems fine. Containment cells are in perfect condition."

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"Lantern, Wonder Woman, and J'Onn are up looking at some unnatural moon alignment on Saturn and Bat's didn't show up at the meeting today so.........he's probably still in Gotham. You should probably check up on him Clark.........we haven't heard anything from him in almost a month."

Suddenly a beeping sound came from his JLA communicator. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where is he?" a gruff voice asked.

"I'm at STAR Labs now," Superman said again trying to hide the distress in his voice. "You might want to come.........it looks pretty bad."

"What happened to him Clark?" Batman said in an icy tone chilling Clark and Wally.

"Bruce just come over here please.........just come over and be with your son."

Batman just clicked off his com-link off and Superman let a tear fall.

Flash's eyes went wide.

"Bats has a kid?" he asked awed. He'd never have thought that Batman would have any tolerance for children.

All Superman could do was nod and keep looking back in through the window.

* * *

The Titans arrived at the same time as Batman. Batman drove up in the Bat-Mobile just as the Titans and their passengers landed from their flight from Jump City. 

They both reached the entrance doors at the same time; and Batman gave them a cold half glance and ran in the building his cape swishing behind him. The Titans had no clue who he was but he apparently knew who they were.

Then suddenly it dawned on the team. His costume looked like a bat.

"Was that the Batman?" all four of them asked in unison.

"Come on," Cyborg said leading them inside the building.

* * *

The operation was over and Robin was in a room with white walls. The room was empty with an exception to the bed he lay in, the many beeping machines hooked up around him, and a silver and dark blue folding chair at his bedside. The floors were a dull gray and the entire room smelled of antiseptic and sterile air. There was a large window on the wall across from the door but that was all. 

Batman met Superman and Flash outside the door to his room. His mouth was set in a grim expression and his eyes were cold.

'Why are you still hiding your feelings Bruce?' Superman thought to himself. 'We are your friends we wouldn't hold anything against you.'

"How is he?" Batman said looking daggers at Superman.

"The operation went well from what the doctor told me but he will need to recover from his injuries," Superman said. "He hasn't woken up yet so........."

At those words Batman's face seemed to lose all color as worry overtook him.

"But the doctors say that it looks good," Superman added noticing his worry.

Batman let out a small sigh only heard by the Krypton.

"Can I see him?" he asked trying to mask his emotions once again.

"Yea," Superman said quietly. "But there is something I think you should know."

He sighed not wanting to tell his friend what Robin said but knowing he had to.

"He didn't want you involved."

"What?"

"He didn't want you to know." His words were filled with gentle sorrow.

"So what you telling me is that if I didn't call you, you wouldn't have told me about all this?"

"He was gonna' call you but you called before he had the chance," Flash said speaking up from behind Superman.

Batman just whipped around and pushed open the door to enter his "sons" room when he heard Superman say quietly, "It's not my fault that you two don't get along."

But he just ignored him and let the door close behind him.

Anger and jealousy ran threw him.

'How dare Superman say that? How dare him!'

Then he looked up and his eyes saw the boy he called his son and he stopped his angry thoughts as guilt and shock overtook him.

It was so quiet; all that could be heard was the beeping of the machines. He seemed so small and was so pale. His mask was still on his face but he could tell his eyes were shut. There was a tube running down his throat and his matted dark hair contrasted dramatically with his pale skin. He was wearing a light hospital gown and his arms were lying over a light coverlet. He could see an IV sticking out of his left hand.

All Batman could do was stare. He didn't know how long he was standing there but after what seemed like days Superman came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't swat it away.

"What happened?" he asked not turning around; he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"He was shot in the back. It pierced through part of his lungs so they had to repair that. They had to put a tube down his throat to help him breath. They had to repair some muscle and tissue damage and stop some internal bleeding from inside his chest cavity. It went well but it should take awhile until he is back to normal. Only a few months if all goes well."

"What if things don't go well?" the cold voice asked.

"Please don't ask me that," Superman said quietly.

It was silent for sometime then the dark knight broke the silence.

"Why did you come in?"

"I thought I should be here to give you the details and," he paused for a second and Batman turned around. "I thought you needed a friend."

Another long silence followed.

"Can I be alone with him?" the emotionless voice asked.

"Yea sure." Superman started backing out of the room but stopped and looked at the man in the dark uniform.

"Bruce," his voice was gentle but more sorrow seemed to fill the room with his words. 'I'm sorry........."

* * *

**TrigunChick**: Ahh My e-mail thing didn't show!! Ahh!! Anyway let me try it again it is ComicFreak86 there! Maybe it'll show now! 

**Elizabeth** **Aiken**: It was Batman!! YAY for you!! You get a cookie! Awesomeness on a stick? Cool!

**Raven-Yumichick**: I hope it turns out to be an awesome story!

**Lost** **Inside**: Thanks! I will update! This took awhile for me to type because school sucks!

**Terra18**: Thanks!

**Poopy** **Penguin**: Whatever the crazy penguin demands I guess I must obey! So here is the update and I hope to post again soon!

**Kat**: OOOO a 14 really? You think so?? COOL!

**Maroonedpirate11**: I'm sorry 'bout your test. I'm not the smartest person alive either. Well I hope to update soon.

**KaliAnne**: OO thanks! Slade's Apprentice was my favorite thing I've ever written. Thanks for reading it! I'm really trying to update fast! Really I am!

**J** **Potter**: OO thanks for awaiting this chapter! Hope you liked it!

**Blue** **Jedi**: OO thanks!

**Spazzfire**: I love the Batman theme song ::sings along:: YAY and you were correct also you get a cookie too! YAY!

**Jgurl**: I'm not sure if I'm gonna kill Robin or not. He's my favorite character but look at what I did to him in my last TT fic. It all depends on where the story goes. I don't think I will but you never know.........

THANK YOU MY REVEIWERS! I LOVE GUYS TO DEATH! I was actually thinking of stopping but then I got reviews and I kept going so...here I am now. THANKS AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: DC owns all this, the plot is mine!

* * *

_**The darkness faded.**_

_**He saw them. **_

_**They were right there in their red circus outfits.**_

_**He tried walking towards them but found he couldn't move.**_

_**What was wrong?**_

Then he saw a little boy with jet black hair wearing the same costume as them. A boy he had forgotten run towards them and was swept up into their arms.

_**What was going on?**_

_**Was that him?**_

_**Yes it had to be him. Who else would it be?**_

_**But it wasn't really him; that was him before Robin came. Dick Grayson was dead now. **_

"Are we performing tonight?" the young Dick Grayson asked excitedly.

"Yes my little Robin," Mary Grayson said ruffling up his dark black hair.

"We are going to fly!" John Grayson said picking his son up above his head. Dick spread his arms and pretended to fly.

Mary laughed "Come on we have a few hours until Showtime let's go get something to eat." John put his son down.

"Ok Mom but can I go talk to Pop first?"

"Sure honey but make sure your back soon."

"Ok Mom!" He ran out of the tent smiling.

_**Pop Haley was the ringleader and owner of Haly's Circus. Oh how he missed that sweet old man he considered a grandfather. Oh how he missed all of them.** _

Even though he couldn't move Robin was being drawn towards little Dick like he was following him.

Dick was about to enter a small trailer when he stopped. He heard raised voices coming from inside. He stood there trying not to listen but having no choice. He heard a man yelling at Pop about insurance and Pop yelling back that he didn't need any.

"Get out!" The door swung open suddenly and a man was flung out of the trailer.

The man landed on his hands and knees on the dirt. He stood up quickly and pointed a finger at Pop.

"You'll be sorry Haly!" he yelled. "One day there might be an accident; one that you can't stop or prevent. And you'll be sorry!!"

The man then ran back to his car.

Mr. Haly then just noticed Dick hiding at the side of the trailer poking his head out to see if the coast was clear.

"It's alright Dicky he's gone," Pop said gently. "And I don't think he'll be coming back."

Dick came out of hiding and walked to the man.

"What did he want?"

"Zucco was trying to sell me a blasted over priced insurance policy. But I am not about to buy insurance from that wretch of a man," Pop's face turned sour. "I've heard some things about that Tony Zucco and I am ashamed that I even let him waste a minute of my time."

Pop saw the look on Dicks face and gave him an award winning smile. "But I don't suppose he'll be coming back now will he?"

Dick smiled back. "No sir. You showed him Mr. Haly!"

"So what did you come by for?"

"I don't remember," he said sheepishly realizing he forgot.

"Now Dick," Pop said kneeling down so he was around the boy's height. "I don't want this Zucco thing to bother you. You have a show tonight! Alright?"

"Alright Mr. Haly!" He grasped the man in a tight hug which he returned. When they finally released each other Mr. Haly started to stand up.

"Now you go get something to eat before the show young man. The crowd is just starting to show up," he smiled at him.

"Ok Mr. Haly I'll see you later tonight!" Dick called as he ran away and waved off to get some food.

"Bye Dick!" Mr. Haly yelled and waved back. "Damn Zucco........." Robin heard him mutter to himself before he was being dragged after Dick once again.

_**Robin remembered this night. He didn't want to remember it again. Why was he seeing this night again? How could he stop it? He couldn't.........

* * *

**_

Suddenly he was back in the tent behind Dick and his parents. They were about to perform. The clowns were up now. Dick was watching them and laughing while John and Mary smiled at each other. Then their act was over and it was time for the Flying Grayson's.

"Here they are folks!" Pop's voice filled the entire tent. "The only family of true acrobats and the youngest man alive who can do the quadruple somersault in midair! The amazing trio, the family of wonders, the one and the only the FLYING GRAYSONS!"

They started walking out into the ring when a man wearing a hat and overalls walked quickly past them knocking into Dick who turned to see who it was.

"Hey wasn't that........."

But his mother stopped him, "Come on honey we're on." They continued walking to where they had to climb their ladders to get to their platforms amid the cheers of the crowd.

Robin was still being dragged after them.

_**No I don't want to see it again! Not again! I don't want to be here! Make it stop!** _

But it didn't stop it was just starting.

The first few 'minor' tricks went well and then it was Dick's turn. His Mother gave him a hug and kiss for luck. He grabbed hold of the bar and swung off the ledge and let go.

One ...

He heard the gasps and screams of the crowd.

Two ...

He felt the adrenaline of flight.

Three ...

Almost there he could see the platform on the other side. One more...

Four ...

He grabbed hold of the bar on the other side and swung onto the platform.

He gave the cheering crowd a bow and waved to him parents on the other side.

Now it was his parents turn. He could just sit back now and watch them. They were his reminder that he still had a few tricks to learn before he could compete with them.

They set off in a series of twists and turns in synch with each other the entire time; doing their tricks in perfect rhythm. Mary reached out to John and he caught her wrists and was about to swing back to the platform when the line snapped and they started to fall still holding tightly to each other.

_**Why couldn't he look away? He didn't want to see this again!! Why couldn't he turn his head? Why couldn't he make it stop?!? Why was this happening again?!?**_

The screams of the crowd were loud but not loud enough to drown out Dick's scream.

"No!"

_**All Robin could do was look down at their broken bodies. He saw them die again and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

**_

It was dark nest timehe was behind Dick who was still in his circus outfit sitting on a bench with a blanket draped over his shoulders. His head was hung low and the tears had barely stopped and shocked had started to fill him.

_**Robin wished he could comfort the boy who looked so small and helpless but he couldn't because that was him.**_

Commissioner Gordon was standing a ways off with the famous billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. It turned out that he was in the stands and he saw it happen.

"So they're dead then?"

"Yes. Acid was placed on the ropes before the performance. It burned partially through them and all that weight just snapped the ropes."

"Who did it?"

"Mr. Haly said he was having trouble from Zucco and his boys."

"This was Zucco's doing?"

"Yea, he was selling insurance but Haly didn't want none of it; kicked him off the grounds. Guess he came back."

"What'll happen to the boy?"

"I don't know. Social Services probably won't let him sat with the circus, and he doesn't have any family so he'll most likely be sent into an orphanage or foster home."

"Does he know?"

"No not yet. It's still too soon."

"Jim do you think if I asked.........well do you think they'd let me take him?"

He looked up at the billionaire surprised.

"You'd do that Bruce? Why?"

"In a way he reminds me of myself when I was his age."

The commissioner understood. He lost both his parents at around that age.

"I think they'd allow it. I'll put in a good word for you if you want."

"Thanks Jim."

"So he'll stay the night here?"

"He'll probably stay until they bury his parents."

"Poor kid."

"Yea I know..."

* * *

_**The next thing Robin knew was that he was outside the circus tent once again behind Dick it seemed like a few days had passed. He was glad that he didn't have to go through the whole experience of having to watch the funeral again.**_

Dick was wearing a small backpack and holding Pop's hand. The entire circus was there. A black limo was also there and Robin remembered this day. This was the day Bruce took him away.

Bruce got out of the car and started walking toward Dick. Dick grabbed a hold of Pop.

"I don't want to go," he said softly.

"I know," Pop said gently ruffling his hair. "but you have to do this Dicky. We'll see each other again. Don't you worry."

"I know but I'll miss you so much."

"I know. It won't be the same without you. But you have to go now Dick."

"I know."

A small woman with black hair tapped Dick on the shoulder. She was the social worker. Dick thought her name was Samantha.

"It's time for you to go with Mr. Wayne Richard."

He nodded to the woman and waved to his circus family. He got into the back of the limo with Mr. Wayne and looked out of the window until they were out of sight.

_

* * *

_

"Does anyone know where we are?"

"Cyborg has it all covered Raven!" Beast Boy said cheerfully. "Don't you Cy?"

"Actually BB I've been lost since we walked through the door," Cyborg said deflating the green boy's spirits. "But don't worry I'll get us there."

The four Titans, Mary and Tom had been wandering around the STAR Labs complex for almost and hour and they had no idea where they were going. Every level looked the same as the one before it; dull titanium walls and flooring with the same metal doors that they had at the tower.

"Why do we not ask for directions?" Starfire asked.

"I told you I'd get us there!" Cyborg said.

"What is it with you guys and asking for directions?" Raven asked.

"I told you..."

"Excuse me." Cyborg heard a small voice say a little ahead of them. "Can you help us? We seem to be a bit lost."

Mary was talking to a man in a red and yellow suit with a matching mask. He had a lightning bolt symbol on his chest, on the sides of his head, and his gloves and boots. He was smiling at her kindly.

"Sure," he said. "Where do you need to go?"

"Uh........."

"To the med-labs," Raven spoke up. "Our friend was injured and we came to see him."

"Alright follow me."

He walked down the hall to an elevator and motioned for them to get inside. All seven of them squeezed in. The man pushed the correct button and the elevator started to descend.

"I'm the Flash," the man said apparently he didn't like awkward silences. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Tom and this I my wife Mary."

"I'm Cyborg."

"Raven."

"Starfire is my earth name."

"And I'm Beast Boy the greenest man alive!"

"Who are you here to see?" the Flash said, flashing everyone a smile.

"Our good friend and leader was injured and we have come to see if he shall be alright. His name is Robin."

Flash's jaw dropped. These were the Titans? They were here to see Batman's kid?

"Oh........."

"Do you know of him?"

"Yes I saw him when he came in," Flash said quietly.

"You did?!? How was he? Is he gonna' be alright?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm not sure. Batman came and that's when I left."

"The Batman came?" Tom asked. "Robin said for him not to come."

"Well he came."

The elevator doors opened. "Follow me."

He led them down the hall to a metal sliding door with the number 39 on it.

Superman was waiting outside.

"Can we see him?" Cyborg asked running up to the man of steel.

"Yes just be quiet and careful. He still hasn't woken up yet and there is a visitor already in there so please be mindful of him."

"We told you not to call him," Raven said quietly. "He didn't want it."

"Raven he is like Robin's father. I couldn't just keep it from him!"

He stopped and looked at the teens in front of him. They were just trying to do what their leader said.

He sighed, "Before you go in I must tell you it won't be pretty. He has a tube down his throat because the bullet pierced part of his lung. There are also a lot of other machines hooked up to him. "

He opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Batman," he said quietly. "His team is here to see him."

Superman let them threw the door and they were shocked at what they saw.

* * *

**Time to thank my Reviewers:**

**Lost Inside**: I love your comments! They make me smile.

**Gecko Osco**: I am planning to have an ending. YAY

**Elizabeth Aiken**: You're welcome for the cookie!

**Kaliann**: I'm trying to read your stories it's just I don't have much time but I promise you I will! Pinky Swear!

**Maroonedpirate11**: Sorry 'bout your tests. Hope you do better.

**RobinStarfire**: Yay I updated!

**Darth** **Hobbit**: OO I'll have to read that!

**Papaya!**: OO thank you!

**Chibi** **Lauryn**: I thank you too! Reviews are awesome!

**Tigerlily-2250**: I'm starting the next chapter even as we speak.

**Kate**: I'm writing more!

**J** **Potter**: OOOO thanks for wanting more!

Well thank you all again for the reviews! I LOVE THEM! The next chapter I am starting so please hang in there. THANKS! **REVIEW**!!


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Nope. Again I must tell you that nothing is mine.

* * *

The darkness faded again but this time Robin was in a new setting. 

He knew this place very well. That's where he lived since he was eight. He knew every nook and cranny to the entire complex. It was a large mansion with high ceilings and polished wood and tiled floors; it was full of rich colors such as browns and reds. Paintings of people and things covered the walls and vases and pottery were set on old tables as decorations. He smelt delicious food from a door to his left but didn't dare investigate. He was standing in the entrance hall and was facing a large stair case with a polished wood banister.

He knew this place. It was his home. Or at least it used to be before he left.

Robin sighed. He missed his home but he knew he couldn't go back. There were so many memories back there and he couldn't bear to relive them.

He wanted to know what was going on.

Why was he here?

Why couldn't anyone see him?

What was making him remember these things?

He sighed again. Maybe he was dead and this was hell or something he had to pass through to get to heaven. Maybe this was his life passing before his eyes or something like that.

He didn't know or care.

If he was dead he was dead and no one would care.

Bruce disowned him, he was a terrible leader and friend to the titans, and even he hated himself sometimes.

He heard a door open behind him. He turned and saw once again himself at the age of nine and a half. He was carrying a small red backpack and following him into the room was the billionaire Bruce Wayne, who was carrying the boy's suitcase. Dick's eyes were down as he quietly entered the large room but as he stood in the large room his eyes widened in shock of how large the place was.

"You live here?" his little voice said quietly.

"Yes chum," Bruce said warmly, smiling down at the young boy. "So what do you want to do first? I can give you a tour of the house or we can go straight to your room…"

Just then a man entered. He was old but held himself up straight and tall. He looked serious yet humorous at the same time; he looked stern yet kind. He was wearing a tux and his shoes were shined to perfection. He had balding salt and pepper hair and a dark black mustache.

"Good evening Master Bruce," the man said in a British sounding accent.

"Good evening Alfred," Bruce said returning the greeting.

"Is the young sir ht you've been telling me about Master Bruce?"

"Yes Alfred this is Dick Grayson." Bruce turned back to Dick. "Dick this is Alfred. He's my butler and very close friend.

"How do you do Master Dick?" Alfred held out his hand and gave the boy a smile.

"I'm fine," Dick said quietly shaking the man's offered hand, and giving his a small barely detectable smile.

"So Alfred is dinner almost ready?" Bruce asked. "Actually that is the reason I came out here," the butler said straightening.

"Dinner is served and is getting colder by the second. So why don't you two get washed up?"

Alfred took their coats and Dick's bags as Bruce led the boy upstairs to the washroom. Even though the scene started fading Robin still heard Alfred mutter something he hadn't heard when he was living the scene the first time.

"Maybe this boy will bring some life into Master Bruce…he has to…"

* * *

The next thing Robin saw was the scene after dinner. Dick and Bruce were following Alfred up the stairs. The butler was carrying Dick's bags and was holding his head up high as he led the way. 

"I hope this room will be to your liking you sir," he said opening a large door and revealing a huge room with high windows and a large canopy bed. "This was Master Bruce's room when he was your age."

The room was dark and kinda creepy but that didn't matter. This was Dick's new home and h could deal with darkness.

He stepped further into the room and looked around. On the right side of the large canopy bed was a small box full of old toys and on the right was a small bedside stand. A dresser stood on the far-left wall and on the right wall was a large fireplace.

That was about it. Then Alfred went over to the windows and drew the curtains; revealing a beautiful view of the front law, part of the gate and driveway. The extra light also revealed a large painting above the fireplace. There were two people, a man and a woman, staring out of the frame.

"Bruce," Dick said addressing the man behind him. "Who are they?" He pointed to the painting.

"Those two people were my parents," he spoke quietly, not looking at his ward.

"Oh…"

"Well Dick it's getting late and I have meeting early tomorrow. Why don't you let Alfred help you settle in and you can go to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow. You'll get to know the house." Bruce stared walking out the door. "Hey Alfred when you're done here let me see you downstairs."

"Yes master."

"Good night." And with that Bruce walked out the door and down the stairs.

"Did I say something wrong Alfred?" Dick asked quietly.

"Not at all young sir," Alfred said looking up from where he was placing Dicks folded clothes into the drawers in the dresser. "Master Bruce is just tired."

"Are you sure?" Dick asked uncertainly.

"Certainly Master Dick. Now come on and get ready for bed. We'll go and buy you new clothes and items of your choosing tomorrow."

The scene once again faded leaving Robin in the dark once again as a new scene started to appear.

He remembered all this; he just pushed all these memories into the back of his mind. He didn't want to remember them.

* * *

Robin saw himself again but this time Dick was following Bruce. He was sneaking around behind him while he went into his study. 

Robin knew what day this was.

He remembered this day perfectly.

Dick saw Bruce turn the hands of his large clock to noon and a secret passage opened in the wall. Bruce stepped inside and the wall closed.

He heard Dick give out a gasp of surprise.

The hands on the clock returned to normal. Dick waited a few seconds and the he rushed foreword and rearranged them to point to 12 o'clock. The wall opened again and he cautiously went inside.

Robin remembered his thoughts from back then.

He thought Bruce might've been an alien or maybe even a mad-scientist. He was way off.

Dick realized that he was in some kind of secret elevator and when the doors reopened he was surprised at what he saw.

There was some kind of cave n their basement.

Alfred was there with a large man that he thought was only a myth. They were both looking at him.

He cautiously walked down the stairs a look of awe on his face.

"Young man what are doing up so late?" Alfred asked as if nothing was wrong. "You should be up in bed."

"Batman…" Dick said absently totally ignoring Alfred. "You're real?"

The man in all black with the pointed eared cowl nodded slightly.

"Yes chum he's real," Batman said taking off his cowl and revealing the face of Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce you're Batman?"

"Seems like that doesn't it chum?"

Dick nodded slowly.

"I have work to do but I promise that if you go to bed and keep this our little secret I will tell you everything in the morning. Alright?"

Dick just nodded again in total awe of what was happening.

"Young manget your behind back in bed. Someone your age should not be up so late," Alfred's voice said sternly but Dick didn't care. He knew the Batman! "Don't dawdle. Go."

* * *

Random images of Dick training down in the cave and a flash of him swearing to be Robin flashed before Robin's eyes. Until they finally stopped letting a new scene finally appear. 

The new scene was once again in the front hall but it was a new day, maybe even a new year. Robin saw Dick slide down the large banister to the staircase with a whoop of laughter. He landed gently at the bottom. He looked a little older; maybe a year had passed. He was wearing a dark red shirt, jeans and black sneakers.

Alfred came out of the kitchen his hands on his hips.

"Young sir," he said sternly. "What have I told you of that behavior?"

"You said that it's not proper or safe," Dick said seriously but his smile wasn't about to fade. "But Al it's so much fun!"

"Fun or not it isn't allowed in this house. Now come and eat your breakfast."

Dick followed Alfred into the large kitchen and sat down in a chair next to Bruce who was already there drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. He looked up when they entered.

"Good morning chum," he said setting the paper down.

"Hey Bruce!"

"You get caught sliding down the banister again?"

"Yea…mmmm" Dick said smelling the food. "Blueberry pancakes and your hot chocolate? Al you're the best."

Alfred set the food and drinks on the table with a smile.

"I knew these were your favorite and I thought you should have a good breakfast on your eleventh birthday."

"Happy birthday Dickey," Bruce said as he placed a brightly wrapped present on the table in front of the boy, smiling.

"I totally forgot that today was March 20th," Dick said ripping open the wrapping covering his gift. "Wow! Thanks!" Dick pulled out a brand new red, green and yellow skateboard. "Dude this is awesome!"

"Now young man there are some rules with this," Alfred watched as Dick's face fell slightly. "Don't use it in the house…"

Dick's face lit up once again and he grabbed both men in a hug. "Thank you! It is so awesome! I'm gonna go try it out now!" He jumped up out of his chair and would've bolted out the door if the butler hadn't caught him by the shoulders.

"I wasn't finished," he said as Dick took his seat again. "You must wear these at all times." He pulled out a pair of matching knee and elbow pads along with a helmet from behind the table.

"Aww but Alfred…"

"No buts young man. You want to be safe don't you?"

"But they look so lame. Bruce do I have to?"

"I'm sorry but I have to agree with Alfred here chum," the multibillionaire said looking at his ward. "You don't want to get hurt now do you?"

"No…" Dick said glumly.

"Come on eat your breakfast and I'll let you choose where you want to eat for dinner."

Dick's eyes lit up. "Really Bruce? Anywhere?"

"Anywhere you want chum."

"Yes!" Dick started to cut up his pancakes and started shoveling them into his mouth.

"Don't choke now Dick," Bruce said taking a sip of coffee and started coughing.

Dick started laughing. "Yea Bruce don't choke."

Bruce started laughing between coughs and even Alfred let out a snicker.

Robin remembered most of that day extremely well but he didn't want to see the rest. He never wanted to remember that day.

He was actually happy that day.

* * *

A few months after that Robin saw himself skateboarding back home from the store when a large black car swerved in front of him. He fell off his board and rolled out of the car's path but there was another car behind the first. He managed to get to his knees and stare in shock as the second car came hurtling into is chest. He fell onto his back and felt one of the car wheels come down crushing his arm. 

Robin felt all the pain he felt that day.

He was in pain for something that he had already gone through.

What was going on?

Then his consciousness went black.

* * *

The Titans along with Mary and Tom entered to find a man wearing a suit of all black that showed off his muscles. A black cowl with pointed ears was upon the figure's head. The man was sitting with is head in his hands by Robin's bed. 

Robin was pale and had a tube down his throat. His body was lying limply on the bed and the only thing that assured them that he was alive was the beeping and whooshing of the machines surrounding his bed.

The man stood up quietly when he heard the door close behind them. His eyes were white behind the cowl and his mouth was set in a straight emotionless line.

"So you're the Titans?" he asked quietly.

"Yes sir," Starfire spoke up. "We have come to see friend Robin. We had to make sure our leader was alright."

She took a step away from her group towards the man. "Sir are you the Batman who protects the streets of Gotham?"

"I am," he said taking a step towards her. "I won't waste time with lengthily introductions; in time I'll figure out your names. You may ask your questions if you have any."

They seemed a little surprised at the authority in his voice but they quickly got over it.

"Is he gonna' be okay?" Beastboy spoke up from behind Starfire.

Suddenly the machines started beeping widely and the lines on the heart monitor started moving faster and closer together. Robin started thrashing about wildly.

Batman hit a red button on the wall and held Robin down so he wouldn't thrash so wildly and rip the IV out of his hand.

The Titans moved out of the way as the door behind them opened. Two nurses and a doctor rushed into the room. The doctor was fiddling with a hypodermic needle while the nurses helped Batman hold the thrashing teen down.

The doctor stuck the needle into the IV and Robin's body slowly started to calm until he was once again a limp form. The heart monitor slowed but it never truly went back to its steady rhythm but it was close enough.

The doctor and nurses checked his vital signs and wrote something on the chart at the end of his bed then left.

The group huddling together in the corner was quiet during the whole process. They didn't move or even speak they just stood there and watched.

Batman looked over at them and for a second his eyes looked sad behind the mask.

"They aren't sure if he'll last the night; his condition keeps falling."

They could only look on as the boy they knew to be their leader fought for his life.

* * *

(**A/N**: Ok well I am so sorry for stopping it there. It's been so long since I've updated and I am so sorry I worked rally hard on this chapter and I hope you liked it so please forgive my tardiness.i know that some of these scenes aren't real but theBatman comics couldn't tell thewhole story could they? WellI was running out of memories andI needed onelikethe skateboarding accident to fit inwith this story.So just in case people get mad at me because they aren't real i am saying righhtnow i know they didn't happen but i don't care because this is my story and i can do whatever in it. ::sticks tounge out at nitpickers:: so there. ) 

**_Review Replies:_**

**Elizabeth Aiken**: Thanks for the cookie. ::munches:: YUM!

**Lost Inside: **Thanks for reviewing. I don't think many people would like his past.

**Terra18**: I like the flashbacks too. That's why I'm continuing them.

**Kaliann**: Sorry he didn't wake up in this chapter. I was thinking about it but I didn't think it fi

**Chibi Lauryn**: Thanks for waiting. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Jays Arravan**: I will show what Bruce is thinking eventually but I'm sure when. I'm hoping to bring some more people from Dick's past to visit him.

**Poopy Penguin**: I updated…Don't hurt me. ::hides::

**RobinRox13**: Thanks for loving it!

**Raven-Yumichick**: I thoughts I did a pretty good job on the reactions also. Thanks for reviewing!

**TheLivingGhost**: OOO don't cry. ::hands box of tissues to TheLivingGhost:: There you go.

**Talum**: I work really hard on each chapter you can be sure of it

**Spazzfire**: I've never seen a 700ft high cliffy yet...guess I'm the first…COOL!

**Kat**: Thanks a bunch! A 16?!? WOW thanks a while bunch! Thanks for making me your fav writer I am touched!

**Yukigata**: sorry this isn't the end yet.

**Chris**: Robin is my favorite character too. He is just so totally awesome. You may just see what Starfire and Robin do because even I'm not to sure. Oo and by the way your name is the name of my best friend whi happens to be a guy.

Ok that's the end of chapter 8 and it took me a long time to do. So please I hope u enjoyed. And review for the next chapter!  
**::SPREE::**

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Nope nothing here is mine…plot is of course but nothing else…

* * *

Robin didn't know what happened after the car but he was seeing it. He was suddenly back at the mansion watching as Bruce and Alfred in the study wondered where Dick was. 

He had been gone for almost two hours and the corner store wasn't that far off. At first they had thought he stayed to talk to a friend but it was getting late and they wee getting worried.

"Maybe I should go look for him," Bruce said suddenly jumping out his armchair. "Something's happened. Dick never comes home late without calling first."

"Maybe you should go look Master Dick. I also believe something has happened to the lad." Alfred grabbed Bruce's coat off the hook. Bruce hurriedly put it on and was about to run out the door when the phone rang. Alfred answered it.

"Wayne Manor," he addressed politely. "Yes Commissioner he is right here one moment."

He held the phone out or Bruce to take. Bruce hesitated. Was it about Dick or Batman? Or was it about something completely different. He was a good friend of Commissioner Gordon's after all. Maybe he was over reacting and Dick was fine and their secret was still safe. But his hopeful thoughts stopped when he heard the tone of voice his friend was using.

"Hello," Bruce answered.

"Bruce?" The voice was in a tone Bruce had never heard him use. It was dripping with worry and pity and sorrow. "Thank God I've reached you. I've been trying for hours but he power was out in downtown Gotham and they finally got it back up." He paused like he was trying to think of how to word something.

"Why did you call?" Bruce said bluntly. Something was definitely wrong. "What's wrong?"

"It's Dick…"

* * *

Then all Robin saw were a whirlwind of events. Bruce and Alfred running to the car and speeding off… A dim operating room with beeping machines and many doctors while four figures watched through the window…. a beautiful woman crying and finally a bright white room. 

In the room was a small bed with a figure lying in it. Machines surrounded it and a large window stood on one of the far walls. There was a man sitting in the worn chair beside the bed with his head in his hands. There was a boy in the bed that Robin knew to be himself at a younger age and the man next to the bed was obviously Bruce.

Alfred entered with to people behind him. One was an aging man with white hair and mustache and the other was a beautiful young woman with long red hair.

"How is he Bruce?" the man asked.

"The doctors said that they managed to stop most of the internal bleeding and re-inflate one of his lungs. They reset his arm and after some physical therapy it should be in good use," he paused. "They aren't sure when he'll regain consciousness." Bruce sighed and looked up. The woman wrapped her arms around the man with a small cry and Alfred lowered his head. "But I know he will soon. He's a strong boy… What about the driver Jim?"

"They were actually two cars in the crash. The first was the one that ran through the stop sign and Dick managed to dodge that one but the second car was right behind the first and he couldn't avoid the second," Jim stopped and sighed. " The man that caused the accident was drunk…"

"Poor Dickey," the woman said walking closer to the bed inspecting all he tubes that were hooked to him and staring at the tube that went down his throat.

"He'll be glad you came to see him Barbara," Bruce said gently. "But he'd be angry that you had to see him like this. You now what a crush he has on you."

They smiled. "Yes I know. I miss the little bugger…" She looked down at his pale face and brushed back his ebony bangs. "You hear that little mister? You have to get better soon so we can finished that movie we started the last time I was over. Ok?"

This time when he looked up she had tears in her eyes. "You better be ok…"

* * *

Robin remembered Babs; he remembered her well. She was his first crush and his first babysitter. 

He remembered how she used to tell stories to him and sing beautiful songs to put asleep. He remembered how they'd joke about her cooking and laugh about stupid things like marshmallow monsters and people with superpowers.

He remembered how she became Batgirl and how she was injured beyond repair and would never walk again. He remembered how brave she was when they told her the news and how he tried so hard to help her.

He remembered that her father Commissioner Gordon didn't know about her being Batgirl and how hard it must've been to keep that secret.

He remembered so much about her but the boldest memory he had of her was…

how he left without saying goodbye.

He remembered being so angry at Bruce that he knew if he told her he was going she would make him stay. She always found a way to make him do things and if he told her she would make it impossible to leave.

But he couldn't wait for someone to suddenly make things better for him because he knew that was never going to happen…he had to leave.

But no matter how long he had been gone he still missed her and nothing would change that.

* * *

He remembered when he first woke up after the accident and Bruce was right there. He explained everything to him and told that everything would be all right. Barbara came almost every day with Alfred to visit. After a few more weeks he was aloud to go home but he remembered how much physical therapy he had to go through; but Bruce was there beside him through it all. 

After the casts came off and everything was almost back to normal he started to retrain as Robin and Bruce at first protested but eventually gave in knowing Dick wouldn't give it up.

For another few years everything was as perfect as it could be and no one thought anything would have that change…but it did and even the starters of the fight didn't truly remember all the words that were said…or how they parted…but they knew that if they could change what happened they would…and Robin knew that he couldn't live hating man who was his mentor…Bruce truly was his father…

* * *

The Titans heard the word that their leader would be fine and be on his feet in a few weeks. It had been almost been five days since the shooting and the thugs had not been found; but the Titans didn't really care anymore about the people who did the deed they were more worried about their friend's recovery. 

They were sitting around the waiting room waiting for the news of their friend's awakening. Cyborg and Beastboy were beating up the vending machine because it stole their dollar, Starfire was reading a fashion magazine and Raven was meditating.

"Aha!" Beastboy exclaimed grabbing a dollar out of the mess of broken machine parts. "Cy I found it!"

Cyborg high-fiveing the changeling.

"Yes!"

"You two are idiots," Raven said cracking open an eye from her meditation.

"Well Raven, this was a perfectly good dollar!" Cyborg said defensively.

Raven just shook her head and was about to go back to meditating but was again interrupted.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said sitting next to her on the small couch. "May I ask you a question?"

"Whatever Star…"

"Well why does this woman look like there is, the earth dog called a poodle on her head?" Starfire asked holding up the magazine she was flipping through. "And why does it look like she is angry and is wearing almost no clothes?"

Starfire would stumble with words and explanations when she was confused with the earthling's culture.

"I don't know. I guess it's the latest style."

"People wish to wear earth-dogs on their heads and look like that?"

"Sure..." She didn't want to explain to her that that was the model's hair. That would take too long.

"Can we get an earth-dog?"

"Star…doesn't Beastboy count as a dog?"

"Huh?" Beastboy said looking up from shoving as many candy bars from the busted vending machine into his mouth as he could. He gave Raven a confused look but shrugged his shoulders and returned to devouring the candy that was piled in front of him.

Starfire looked over at the two other people in the room…Tom and Mary. They were sitting over in the corner of the waiting room as far away from the Titans as possible.

Starfire, being who she was, decided to see if they would like to join the earth-dog/model conversation and flew over to them.

"Hello friends Tom and Mary," she greeted cheerfully taking a seat next to the couple. "What do you think of earth-dogs and the fashion of humans?"

They were at a loss for words and just stared at her confused.

"Never mind her," Raven said walking over to the group finally giving up meditation. "She confuses all of us at times. You slightly get used to it."

"So what are you doing over here? Do you wish to have alone time or do the noises of Cyborg's and Beastboy's victory over the machine of candy disturb you?" Starfire said brightly.

"No…after spending more than five days with you guys we've gotten used to the noise," Tom said quietly. "but we just…"

"You don't feel like you belong and that the accident was still your fault?" Raven asked.

The nodded slightly.

"How can you accept us when it was our fault your leader almost died?" Mary asked quietly.

"Robin knew what he had gotten into when he started being a hero; we all knew what could happen but we do it anyway," Raven said. "Robin started the team so he knew what could happen. Better than most of us."

"And the people of healing said he was going to be alright so you should be joyous with us!" Starfire said clapping her hands and making the two smile. "So come and celebrate with us by reading the magazines of fashion or conquering the machine in charge of the vending."

She took their hands and led them to the chairs they had just left. They were all smiling.

* * *

'How could this have happened? He knew better…I trained him better than that…' 

'But there were civilians…he had to worry about them…'

'That's still no excuse…'

'Don't be so hard on him…he's a good kid…'

'He should be a better fight…'

'If all he cared about was fighting he would become a monster…'

'Better a monster than a dead man…'

'Better dying doing something right than becoming a killing machine…"

'How could he do that to me? Didn't he know how much I care for him?'

'You never showed it to him…'

'I was afraid to…I thought he knew…'

'Why didn't you tell him when he started his own team? Didn't you see how angry he was when he left you? He left in such a hurry he didn't tell anyone good-bye…Babs still doesn't know what happened to him…'

'I didn't know how to…'

'That's not an excuse…you were practically his damn father for gods sake…'

'I was angry…at him but mostly myself…I said such things to him…I want to take them back…'

'What happens in the past says there…you can only hope for forgiveness in the future…'

The battle of the thoughts raged on in the head of the man who wouldn't leave the young hero's bedside. He wasn't going to leave…he had to tell the boy how sorry he was…how wrong he was…

'I was so wrong…oh god I was so wrong…'

* * *

A/N: DUDES I AM SOOOO SORRY! I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated! OMG! I am sooooo sorry! I hope that you liked that chapter and I hope to have another one up soon. Promise! I hope you keep reading and reviewing this! It's almost over I think… 

Elizabeth Aiken: YUM! Another Cookie! You are too kind…

Titanfan: Aww thanks for adding this story. You make me happy!

Chibi Lauryn: How was that for a chapter? Good? Bad? So-so?

Poopy Penguin: I know he says chum a lot but in the early comics he said it a lot and in the 60's tv show, Maybe I got carried away…I mean the word is quite cool! LOL

TheLivingGhost: Am I evil if I update late? Because if I am should I run away now?

Britannica Moore: I'm not sure how he ended up with the Titans in this cartoon series but I believe (and correct me if I'm wrong) that Batman sent him out to create a new team in the west. But this is the cartoon not the comic and I believe that he seems a little dark at times and I needed a reason…

Itoshii Haruko: I know they do seem a like. Young Robin is like BB in a way.

clouded leopard: aww…thank you! I do rock don't I? lol jk

KaliAnn: I'm not sure if he is going to die or not but I highly doubt that he will…I think one Robin death fic is enough.

yukigata: aww thank you! Its reviewers like you that make me actually post these fics.

Insanity 101: I was thinking of making him a little darker but then I thought that'd be too AU so I think I did a good job leaving him this way.

TeEn TitAn 14: Is it that good? Wow…thanks! Glad I updated.

Aris Witch: I didn't notice that but I think I'll have it grow or have no romance all together. I saw the episode Birthmark so I am thinking I will enhance it a little…just maybe…

BatThing: Robin Year One is the best comic ever! Of course I read it…what kinda Robin fan would I be if I didn't. LOL Bruce and Dick are defiantly closer than Bruce and Tim. Dick is more so of a son than Tim but recently I read in the comics that since Tim's father died Bruce was going to adopt Tim. :GASP: Do you think there will be some tension between Dick and Tim is the adoption goes through? I really cant wait till you update your fics too! BECAUSE THEY ARE AWESOME!

Smileyfacedudet: Thanks! You are the coolest dudet ever!

CelticHeiressFiona: Did that chapter answer your question? I'll try updating sooner this time!

secondchild02: You are so totally not looking too much into it because that is exactly what I was aiming to do. You are a great reader and Adam West rocks! You are also a great reviewer!

Ok so next chapter up soon…I'm gonna start it tomorrow I think…hopefully I will…OK so REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: The plot and the civilians are all I own…nothing more…nothing less…

* * *

Robin knew that soon all the happy moments would soon fray and he'd fall back into the memories teeming with hate. He didn't fully remember all that happened in the memories but he remembered the outcome. He didn't want to see the memories…he didn't want to remember them at all. But he was prepared when he saw the new setting.

It was dark and Robin could tell that he was in the Batcave again. He turned around looking for anyone and spotted Alfred rushing down the stairs

He thought about going into the Manor to look for his younger self when the Batmobile skid into the cave almost tipping over as it stopped.

The doors opened and Batman appeared lifting a limp form up and out of the car. He rushed him over to the table in the medical part of the cave; that usually was only used for scrapes and bruises. The worst injury the cave had seen so far was when Robin cracked three ribs getting hit with a crowbar.

Robin couldn't see who Bruce was carrying but he knew who it was.

Alfred ran over to Bruce who pressing down a piece of cloth on the wounded form's shoulder.

"Call Leslie," he ordered the old man.

"Already have sir and she is on her way," Alfred said calmly but if you looked at his face you could tell that he was in no way, shape or form calm. His eyes were panicked and what was little left of his hair was astray.

"Go upstairs and wait for her Alfred," the man in the mask said quietly. The form on the bed coughed loudly and the force of it made him jolt. "And hurry."

As Alfred hurried away Bruce held the form still. The coughing slowly subsided and the light seemed to shift as Robin saw who was on the table. He wasn't surprised when he saw a mirror image of himself lying there. This memory had been recent.

Dick opened his eyes from behind the Robin mask. "Bruce?" he croaked.

Batman removed his mask only moving one hand from the wound. "Yes chum, it's me."

Dick coughed again and Bruce winced as if the coughing was causing him pain.

"The Joker…" Dick started weakly.

"Don't worry about him," Bruce interrupted. "Worry about yourself. Leslie is on her way."

Dick winced in pain as Bruce applied more pressure to the gunshot wound as the blood kept pouring. Dick's eyes started to close and he coughed again jolting each time as they shook his body.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely.

"About what?" Bruce said getting caught off guard. Why was he apologizing?

"I got in the way," his voice was getting softer and softer. "You told me not to come because I was sick…but I did…Now the Joker got away." Dick stopped and his eyes fully closed. "I'm sorry Bruce…"

His breathing became shallower and it was apparent he was no longer conscious.

"Here she is sir," Alfred called rushing down the steps accompanied by an older woman with silver hair pulled straight back into a bun. Her eyes were kind yet became sharp when she say the boy on the table.

"Leslie," Bruce greeted breathlessly; glad that the family doctor was finally here.

"What happened Bruce?" she said setting her black doctor's bag down on the counter and putting on a pair of gloves. She moved over to see more clearly what was wrong.

"The Joker shot him," Bruce said stripping Dick of his red and green tunic so Leslie could see the wound better. She touched the boys shoulder and once she felt his skin she pulled her hand away.

"Bruce he's burning up!" she exclaimed. "Alfred come here and keep pressure on the wound and Bruce grab my thermometer out of my bag. Did you know he was sick?"

She started to check him over to see if anything else ailed the boy when she was handed the digital thermometer.

"Yes," Bruce said answering her.

"Then why did you let him out?" She inserted the instrument into the boy's ear.

"I didn't. He snuck out and the Joker attacked before I could send him home."

The object in Leslie's hand beeped and she looked at it quickly.

"Bruce he's spiking a temp of 104 degrees and by the sound of his lungs," she said using her stethoscope to listen to his chest. "It seems like he probably has phemonia."

"Doctor Leslie can we please get back to the gunshot wound," Alfred said politely as blood started to seep out from under the gauze he was holding. "First I think we should stop the bleeding then stop the virus. I don't think we'd much like the boy to bleed out now will we?"

Leslie moved her attention back to the injured shoulder and told Bruce that she and Alfred could more than handle him. So Bruce unwillingly left the room.

He threw his mask on the floor of the cave once he exited the doorway, and then kept on walking. Robin looked at it for a moment and thought of picking it up but he knew he couldn't. He was a like ghost in these scenes. He couldn't do anything to any object around him.

Seeing it there made him feel so helpless and lost. The cowl was supposed to throw fear into the hearts of villains everywhere…and there it was…in a crumpled heap on the floor…it looked pathetic really…

Robin was crestfallen while he looked at it…it was like Batman had given up…he never gave up…

That's why Robin never gave up…

He sighed and sent one last look to the fallen mask of his past hero…then decided to follow he prior mentor through the cave instead of watch what Leslie and Alfred were doing to his past self.

Bruce sat down in the large chair in front of the Batcave's computer; head in his hands. He sighed and Robin was surprised to see that when he looked up he actually looked more worried than he had been when the car had hit him all that time ago.

He got up and wandered over to the gym where he began to beat the punching bag at the side wall. He started out calmly hitting it in rhythms but then suddenly his attitude to the object changed and he began to pound it with every fiber of his being.

He attacked that punching bag as if his life depended on it.

Robin was taken aback at his attitude. What was going on? Bruce never lost control like that!

Suddenly the bag snapped and hit the concrete wall with a bang. Bruce stood there fuming for a few seconds punching air; not noticing the bag had been broken off its chain. He was huffing and puffing for oxygen and in between his pants he gasped some words as if to convince himself of something.

"My fault," he said quietly. "All my fault."

Then he seemed to realize that the bag had been broken but that didn't stop him. He dived on the bag literally beating the stuffing out of it.

"All my fault!" he screamed ripping into the fabric of the bag. Stuffing spilled out but he didn't stop. "Shouldn't have let him! Should've said no! Why did I let him! Why couldn't I stop him! Why did I let myself love him!"

By now there was nothing left except a small amount of scattered bits of the bag's outer coating and its stuffing strewn everywhere.

He was on his hands and knees now panting and gasping.

"All my fault…never again…no more Robin…no more Robin ever…"

* * *

Robin was bewildered at his words.

That's why Bruce told him to leave?

Bruce thought it was his fault he got shot?

Bruce blamed himself?

"Bruce…" Robin started walking closer to his mentor but then stopped when he realized that once again the figures here couldn't hear him.

Then Robin realized that it didn't matter if no one but himself heard what he wanted to shout.

He needed to hear his own words.

He needed to hear what his mind and his heart were screaming.

He needed to let it out.

"I'm sorry Bruce!" he screamed and he heard his words echo around the chamber, but the man kneeling in front of him didn't move. He couldn't hear his ward, but that didn't stop the boy. He kept on screaming.

"I'm sorry I blamed you! I didn't know! I'm sorry Bruce! I didn't know that it would last this long! It wasn't supposed to last!"

Robin's voice faltered and he felt tears behind his mask. His knees gave way and he fell to them holding himself off the floor with his hands.

"You were supposed to stop me from leaving! You were supposed to find me and bring me home! You were supposed to tell me that you needed me here in Gotham! You were supposed to care for me! You were supposed to…"

His voice wavered again. He looked up and he found Bruce standing once again wiping tears from his own eyes. Soon he'd been the strong impassive figure that Robin knew well.

Robin couldn't stop looking at him. Robin's eyes behind his mask were begging forgiveness but he knew he'd never get any. Batman was hard and cold. He'd never give him absolution from what he did.

_A hero never runs…_

"I'm sorry Bruce," Robin said quietly looking up into those emotionless eyes once more. He knew he wouldn't be heard but that didn't mean he couldn't hope for him to hear. "Did you hear me! I said I'm sorry! I'm sorry Bruce! I'm so sorry!"

He was still on his hands and knees when the darkness came to him again and this time Robin knew that he wouldn't se anymore. He already had been living through the memories daily since he'd been at the tower.

He'd always been hoping for Bruce to come and take him home. That was always his one wish.

With the last hint of light Robin looked his last on the memory before him. Then he shut his eyes and felt himself being pulled backwards into an abyss.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Batman had just drifted off to sleep in the chair by Robin's bed when he was jolted out of his slumber by the wild beeping of machines. His eyes went wide when he realized that something was wrong.

Very wrong…

But before he could call for help or anything Robin's eyes opened and were searching around wildly for something.

Bruce moved into his line of vision and held on tightly to his hand. He hit the button on the wall calling for help because something was definitely wrong. He couldn't figure it out though.

Then he realized that Robin was choking. He was panicking because he thought there was too much oxygen in his lungs making it so he…

_He couldn't breath!_

Batman knew he had to calm him down and help him accept the amount or air in his lungs.

"Robin, let it breath for you. It's all right. Let it help you breath Robin. Calm down," Batman soothed.

It didn't help. Robin wasn't calming down; if anything he was tensing up as the amount of pain finally had the effect to wash over him. He shut his eyes tightly and arched his back painfully wishing it to go away. But by tensing up he created more pain. He clenched his fists tightly and couldn't stop his alarmed mind from telling him to resist the machine that was supposed to help him.

_He couldn't breath!_

"Robin calm down. Let it breathe for you. Dick please…"

He opened his eyes and looked up into his mentor's soft blue eyes. Bruce had taken his mask off for Dick to see him.

Robin relaxed a bit slightly getting used to the respirator but the pain still didn't leave him. His head rate slowed down to an almost normal rate once more. He wanted the pain to disintegrate but knew it wouldn't be possible except if he had a truckload of morphine, which he didn't have on hand with him.

He needed to tell Bruce something. What did he need to tell him? He couldn't remember. Why as Bruce there anyway? Didn't he tell that civilian not to have him involved? Oh well he liked Bruce being there with him…he knew he was safe…

Now he remembered. He had to tell Bruce how sorry he was…he had to tell him he loved him…he had to explain why he ran…he had to make Bruce understand why he said the things he said…he had to…

Robin tensed up once more as he remembered and his heart rate shot up once more as he felt the pain worsen. This caused him to rebel against the respirator once more. He shut squeezed his eyes tightly trying to resist the agony that was raging through his body.

_He couldn't breathe!_

"Robin…Dick please don't resist it…it's here to help you. Please Dick…don't go again." Now tears were in the man's eyes. "Not again."

Dick opened his eyes and saw the man's tears. His own eyes widened and he slowly calmed his muscles once more but his heart rate didn't slow down as much because the pain was still there.

Finally the doctors and nurses rushed into the room and checked his vitals. A nurse inserted a large needle into Robin's IV tube. It was most likely morphine because soon Robin felt almost completely numb. But at least there was no pain.

One of the doctors was saying something to him. He was explaining why he had a tube down his throat. Robin couldn't concentrate to much but he understood that he was explaining that they were going to remove it and he had to relax and breath sharply outward for it to be expelled. He then realized that the doctor was waiting for a response from him so he awkwardly shook his head.

The nurses helped him sit up then and the doctor counted to three but before Robin knew what was happening the tube was out and he was back lying down on the bed coughing and sputtering. His throat burned.

He took a lung full of air and was amazed at how sweet it was, not artificial like the kind he was just breathing. The doctor's monitored him for a few more minutes before scribbling something on his chart then leaving.

Robin took a few more breaths of air, coughing occasionally, before either hero in the room did anything. Finally Robin decided to break the ice.

"What are you…doing here?" he asked in between the breaths he was trying to catch.

Batman sighed slightly. "I know you didn't want me here but I came anyway. I understand if you want me to leave. If you want me to go I'll go just tell me and I'll be out of your hair and…"

He started rambling without even realizing it; losing his Batman cool.

"No," Robin interrupted his voice hoarse. "I like…you being here…makes me…feel safe…" he smiled slightly and Bruce smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry," Robin continued. "I didn't know…you blamed…yourself for what happened…with the…Joker. Wasn't…your fault…only mine…never yours…"

"Robin…it was my fault," Bruce couldn't believe the boy was apologizing to him for something that wasn't his fault. "If you were never Robin then you would never have gotten hurt."

"If I wasn't Robin…then I'd be…a no one. Being Robin was…my choice. You didn't make me…become him…you gave me the… offer to. What happens to me…as Robin is my fault…for my careless mistakes…never yours…never yours Bruce…I'm so sorry…"

Robin coughed sharply and his face contorted in pain.

"Heroes…never…run…" he said in between sharp gasping breaths. "Wasn't…supposed to last…not this long…"

"I know Robin," Bruce said looking painfully on the boy he raised struggle to breathe normally again. "I wanted it to end so badly. I wanted the fight to be over before it began but things don't always happen the way they are supposed to. I'm so sorry Dick! I failed you in so many ways…"

Robin looked confused.

"I was the adult. I was supposed to end it. I was supposed to tell you how wrong I was when I tried to take the title off you. I was supposed to tell you how much of a son you were to me. I was supposed to tell you that when you came into my life you took all the darkness out.

"When you left I was supposed to find you and bring you home. I was supposed to try and keep in touch with you. I was supposed to…I was supposed to act like your father…I was supposed to take care of you…supposed to tell you how proud I was of you…supposed to tell you how much I loved you like my own son…I'm so sorry…"

He burst into tears and buried his face into the edge of the bed.

"I wasn't supposed to wait for you to be shot…for you to almost be killed…before seeing you again…to tell you this…I wasn't supposed to wait…"

Bruce didn't look up at the bot he raised so he didn't see the shock or joy in the boy's eyes. Robin slowly smiled and reached out and gently put his hand on Bruce's head. He looked up and saw the smile.

"I love you too Bruce…" the boy said. "You really are…like my father. Everything is ok now…you're here…we're fine now…everything is alright…"

They both smiled among their tears…it was alright now…father and son in spirit were reunited once again.

"So," Bruce said wiping his eyes. "you have a team now?"

Robin nodded gently.

"What is it with you and redheads Grayson?" Bruce teased.

Robin shrugged and blushed.

Everything was going to be alright again…everything would be like it used ot be…and Robin was finally happy…

* * *

**Reveiwers Replys:**

**KaliAnn**: Did you like what I had Bats say? Huh? Did ya? Starfire does tend to brighten up any dark mood. You gotta love her!

**Elizabeth Aiken**: Yummy! I ate your plate of cookies and my bag of jellybeans while writing this! FoodFuelBrain PowerChapter Updates!

**Insanity 101**: Yup Bruce was yelling at Batman. I had to bring Babs up sometime in this story… they were very close you know…

**CelticHeiressFiona**: YAY! I feel SPECIAL!

**Tonianne**: Thanks for the review! I think its almost over…probably gonna end next chapt. Epilogue up next!

**TeEn TitAn 14**: Aww…thank you for saying so many nice things about me last review. It made my day.

**Smileyfacedudet**: It's all right. I know it's not your fault. School took over me too that's why this is update is soooo late! I just had to post it up before someone shot me for taking so long…

**Clouded leopard**: You gotta love the #1 Batgirl! I just had to put her in the last chapt. I think she might be in the Epilogue too.

**Closetwriter**: You're very welcome! Yea my brain doesn't work so well under pressure so I finally looked at the date of the last time I updated and I was like "OMG it's been a month? Better get writing." So that's why this one took long too. Get soo far behind! Sorry! Hope you liked this one. Wasn't as light as the last one but it was a little lighter than when it started.

**Chibi Lauryn**: I wish I had an excuse like yours giving a reason that it took so long to write this but I don't…sorry…hope you liked this one!

**AriesFalcon**: YAY my story is priceless! Your review started my writing spree up again. I spent two days writing more than half of this non-stop. When I start I usually can't stop till I am finished.

**Zerath**: Trying to hurry…really am…my brain kinda died…

**Poopy Penguin**: Next chapter is now up and I will be working on the Epilogue soon…if all goes according to plan…

**A/N**: Ok…now I must apologize for taking so long. I really did start typing this chapt the day after I put up chapter nine but I couldn't add more than two paragraphs before running outta ideas. I didn't really want to have to use the scene where the Joker shot Dick and Bruce fired him but in the end I had to. I hope you liked it. I really do. It took me forever as you probably noticed.

Ok so you know the drill…review and you will get the Epilogue and see some more people guest starring in it as well. And if you know any of your friends who might like this please pass it on to them….the more reviews the better!

We're almost up to 100 reviews now. I really started this out to be really short unknown fic but now look where we are! No one reviewed in the first couple of chapters and I thought of discontinuing this but then the first of my reviewers appeared and saved it! GO YOU GUYS!

Thankies so much!

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing besides my original thoughts, dreams, characters and settings. 'Kay?

A/N: I know it took sooooooo long for this but I hope that those of you who stuck with me through this will enjoy the end!

* * *

_Robin's POV_

My name is Dick Grayson and my friends know that.

They know…

I told them…

I had to and I'm glad that they finally know.

No more hiding behind a mask and cape…

No more hiding behind a silent facade and stoic behavior…

Of course they don't know everything, I couldn't bring myself to relive what I just had during my unconscious state, but they know the main points of my past.

My name is Dick Grayson. I am fifteen years old and have been training as Robin since I was nine. I grew up in with my family in the circus. After my parents died Batman took me under his wing and taught me most of what I now know. I left after being fired for a stupid mistake I made. I started the Teen Titans…

And I've made many mistakes in my life…

Mistakes…

I'm alone now…

Alone again, but this time it's only because I am forced to follow the doctor's orders. I'm not allowed to exercise, train, do any heavy lifting, climb stairs, or pull all-nighters anymore. I just acted like I didn't get the memo for the first week home. I strained myself to the point of collapse and they had to readmit me to STAR labs.

Well here I am…

Back home again…

After my second return home Starfire insisted that we talk about our pasts. She thought that might make me realize that others have gone through what I have…

Loss…

Pain…

Mistakes…

Well it didn't make me feel any better. It made me feel worse about myself.

No one had gone through exactly what I had.

No one understood what it was like to watch your entire family die in front of you.

No one knew what it was like to realize that you could've saved them but you didn't act…

I didn't act…

Have you noticed that people spend their entire lives searching for someone to understand them and when they find them they push them away?

Don't ask me why they do that…I was trained by the world's greatest detective not the world's greatest psychologist…

But am I right?

I know you know what I'm talking about…I pushed them away again but now I'm at peace knowing that if I want to tell them more of how my mind works I can.

I can tell them anything…if I want to…

Bruce and I keep in touch now. He calls right before I turn on the Tower's security and before he heads out for his night job. I like having him tell me what's going on in Gotham.

I learned that Bab's is still single and that Alfred misses all the dirt I used to track in the house. Commissioner Gordon misses me as Dick and me as Robin. He said he enjoyed seeing me in Wayne Manor, said I lightened up the dark area. He also said the Batman seemed less cold and more cheerful when I was around.

I miss Gotham…

I miss the trash and the pollution.

Jump City doesn't have much of that. It's clean and shines out like a lighthouse on the west coast unlike Gotham, which stood out as a huge smudge on the large map of the world.

Why do I miss the trash and pollution?

God I'm weird…

Better sign offline now. I guess Batman isn't going to send a message tonight.

Hmm… maybe he's busy with another case…

Oh well…

I move to shut off the computer trying to ignore the stabbing pain that I feel near my ribs. I've been getting used to that pain. Now it just hurts when I move.

A small popup window appears and words start scrawling across the screen. It says to go up on the roof before the screen flickers black.

Who would send that?

Should I go up on the roof or call for backup first?

Maybe it's a trap…oh well…

If curiosity killed the cat I wonder what it'll do to the bird.

I get up and unconsciously hold my hand to my ribs and go to the main elevator.

* * *

The sky looks just like it did that night when I was shot. We never did find those punks who did that… 

Ok back to business… who wanted me to go to the roof?

"Anyone here?" I call out hoping for a sign.

"Nice to see you to my boy wonder," a voice said quietly from the shadows.

A voice I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Bab's?" I ask in disbelief walking closer to the sound.

"And others, may I add, Master Richard?" an English voice says quietly.

I know these voices…

I know them all…

I stare at the shadowy forms in shocked silence. Suddenly lights splash their brightness across the rooftop from a small black helicopter. I lower my hand from above my eyes as they get used to the brightness.

Then I see them…

There is Alfred just the way I remember him. His face is gently wrinkled and worn with creases made from many smiles. His white hair is lightly peppered and his eyes are soft. His tuxedo is in an orderly fashion and his shoes are shined to perfection. He is holding his white gloved hands in front of him and is has his head high standing tall in perfect posture.

Beside him is Barbara Gordon sitting in her wheelchair. Her hair is shorter than I remember and her glasses are a different shape but her eyes are still the same. They are smiling behind her spectacles. She still doesn't wear much makeup but as always looks splendid without it. Her blue v-neck shows off her eyes as they shine out to me. I used to get lost in them when I was younger. I notice that around her elegant neck is the small heart locket I gave her many Christmases ago. Inside there is a picture of both of us laughing. That was a good memory…

I tear my eyes from hers to see the next person standing atop the tower's roof and I have to take a second glance to realize who he is. I stumble backwards when I notice that it's not Batman but Bruce Wayne. His mask is off. He came to see me without his mask… his steel eyes are kind now and his dark hair is neat and his light brown suit is well-organized. I haven't seen him smile in years. It looks nice.

"Hey Dick," his words are spoken quietly and without his Batman tone in place. They remind me of mornings in the manor with hot cocoa and chocolate-chip pancakes.

I lower my head and slowly lift my hands to my face to remove my mask.

Who do I need to hide from now?

I hold it in my hands looking at it remembering way back when I had been shot and Bruce threw his mask on the floor. In my memories I had wanted so much to just be able to pick up that forgotten mask and hold it like I'm holding mine now.

My eyes widen as I realize something. Bruce hadn't thrown off his mask to show that Batman was over or that Batman was weak…it was to show that behind the mask Batman was human.

So does that mean that behind this mask Robin could just return to being human? That by just taking off my mask I could be normal again?

Who am I kidding?

I was never normal. Even back with Haley's Circus I was never normal. I mean how many kids do you see doing quadruple back flips in mid air? Not many huh?

I could always try and leave this water-surrounded tower and return to being Bruce Wayne's ward Richard Grayson but do I really want to. Could I ever live with myself after making a decision like that?

Knowing that there are so many people out there who need my help just like Tim and Mary did…

Knowing that there are kids out there losing their parents everyday just like me and Bruce…

Knowing that the Titans need me…

After realizing all that could I live?

Could I really live?

I've had enough guilt ridden dreams to know that I couldn't live with myself knowing that I gave up whom I was born to be.

A hero never runs…

And you don't need to be a hero to stay and fight for what you know to be right.

I know what's right…

I don't know how long I've been looking at my mask. I don't know how long I've kept my head down but I know it's long enough.

I look up and see all their smiles and their melting eyes.

I almost break.

Almost…

"Hey Bruce," I whisper slightly.

Barbara looks like she's going to burst into tears so I run to her as fast as my sore body can and hold her tightly.

"How's it going Babs?" I whisper into her red hair.

She pulls away and looks at me gently.

"I've missed you Boy Wonder. I've missed you so much…"

"And so have I, Master Dick."

I turn to the old man and he holds out his hand to me. I ignore it and wrap my hands around his small frame.

"I've missed you all so much…"

At first he doesn't seem to know what to do but then he lifts his arms around my shoulders. I look up and his eyes sparkle.

I turn to my mentor, but what is there to say? I open my mouth to say something…anything but he holds up his hand.

He knows there is nothing to say.

Finally no feuding words between us…

He holds open his arms to me and I come to him. He pats me gently on the back as if welcoming my home after being away for so long.

"We've all missed you…"

"So what's this I hear about you and another girl?" Babs asked comically from behind me. "I've heard that she's a redhead also…"

I turn blushing profusely to see her laughing features. I shrug slightly.

"Well I say Master Dick…"

"What can I say, I have a thing for red." I tug on my red tunic as if to present a point. "I am a robin after all..."

We all burst out laughing.

I look out at the harbor and realize something.

Hiding isn't worth the trouble.

Secrets aren't worth anything.

But friends and family are worth everything and more…

End

* * *

Thank Yous:

I have to thank all my reviewers exspecially my first ones. If it weren't for them I was going to delete this fic or just stop on chapter three. Who here is ready for a very long list of my reveiwers? I am: **TTReveiwer,Raven-Yumichick, KatzEye, Spazzfire, TrigunChic, Elizabeth** **Aiken, Lost** **Inside, Terra18, Poopy** **Penguin, J** **Potter, Blue** **Jedi, Jgurl, Gecko Osco, RobinStarfire, Darth** **Hobbit, Chibi** **Lauryn, Tigerlily-2250, Kate, Jays Arravan, RobinRox13, TheLivingGhost, Talum, Yukigata, Chris, Titanfan, Britannica Moore, Itoshii Haruko, Insanity 101, TeEn TitAn 14, Aris Witch, BatThing, Smileyfacedudet, CelticHeiressFiona, Tonianne, Closetwriter, AriesFalcon, SeverineFlower, Saynt Jimmy, TigerHelix, haley, KatzEye, Roi-Tan, coldfiredragon, Yersi Fanel,**and**Zerath. **I love you all and thank you so much for your inspiration and comments on this! But i must mention the following as VIR's (Very important reveiwers) for this fic because they were my first reveiwers and had me continue this: **A lil' like Raven, maroonedpirate11, Rose, Kat, Papaya, Secondchild02, Kaliann,** and**Clouded leopard.** Many many thankies go out to them!(and if i missed anyone tell me and i'll be sure to put you up here!)

Ok well it's over. Finally over and even though its sad I'm kinda relieved that i'm not once tied to another serial fic. I already have too many out that i must finish...

So many thanks and I hope I'll see you all reveiw for new TT fics i may post! ;-D

Thankies and until next time...

TheDudeLordOfFantasy a.k.a. Kathleen


End file.
